House of Shade: Season 13
Big Brother House of Shade: 13 was the thirteenth season in the online competition series House of Shade. Hosts Twists *'Returning Houseguests:' This season, 4 returning houseguests from seasons past joined the newbies on Night 1, including: -Amanda from House of Shade: Season 5, House of Shade: Season 12 -Billy from House of Shade: Season 5 -Chris T. from House of Shade: Season 9 -Colin from House of Shade: Season 3 and House of Shade: All Stars -Jacob from House of Shade: Season 9 later returned during week 4 *'Prince/Princess Duos:' This Fairy Tale inspired twist, the houseguests were paired up into duos, and would compete as one, be nominated as one, vote as one and be evicted as one. This changed during week 2 when the duo followed a more bb13 format, where the houseguests competed, voted and got evicted as individuals, but if their partner won HoH, they were also safe. The HoH would nominate 1 duo for eviction, and at the end of the week, one member from the nominated duo would be evicted instead of the entire duo. *'Cursed Apple:' In this Fairy Tale inspired twist, every week the outgoing HOH would have to choose someone to give a cursed apple to. What the apple gives the houseguest will be randomized. One would get either: Week advantage, Week disadvantage, Nothing, A Silver PoV or an Autonomination. *'Cursed Bramble:' In this Fairy Tale inspired twist, a door was revealed to everyone in the house that could only be accessed by a special spell, which would be hinted at over the weeks. *'Late Entering Houseguest:' Due to Steven leaving the game, Gabriel was left without a partner, so Kait was brought in on Day 2 to act as a replacement for Steven. This happened again during week 4 when Jacob was brought into the game. *'The Rotating Golden Key:' Due to Alex L. walking, Billy was left without a partner, he was later given a golden key giving him immunity from being nominated, but it prevented him from competing in HoH or PoV. During week 2 it was revealed to be a rotating Golden Key, thus Billy had to give the key to the houseguest he stole their duo from. He chose to steal Chris T. from Drew as a partner in week 2. This power made its retirement after the week 2 eviction as after Billy was evicted, Chris and Drew became a duo once again. *'Fake Double Eviction:' During week 1, Bernel and Josh were evicted as a duo, however this was a fake double eviction, and for the next 2 weeks they lived in a Secret Suite with Jacob, where one of them would return to the game. Bernel won a shot and departed from the Secret Suite back into the house with Jacob, while Josh was permanently evicted. *'2 Houseguests Becoming 1:' During week 5, Amanda and Gabriel were merged into a single houseguest and would vote, get nominated, and get evicted as one, while alternating weeks they would compete. *'The Fairy Tale Bribe:' During the week 4 veto competition, Christine won the Fairy Tale Bribe, which allowed her to manipulate someone's vote, this power was valid until the final 5. Christine used this power during week 8 on Amanda and Gabriel's vote, changing it from voting to evict Christine to evicting Colin. *'Tumblr Jury Vote:' As a results for having Kiersten leave the jury, there were only 6 jury votes, so a poll was released, with the highest vote getting finalist on that poll receiving the Tumblr Jury vote. Houseguests Voting History Notes *Note 1: The houseguests were paired into duos, and would compete as one, nominate as one, and vote or be voted out as one. One duo would win HoH and nominate 2 duos for eviction and at the end of the week 1 duo would be evicted. *Note 2: Steven decided to leave the game due to personal reasons, as a result Gabriel was left without a partner, so Kait entered on Day 2 to replace Steven as Gabriel's partner in their duo. *Note 3: Due to Alex walking, Billy was left without a partner and thus received a Golden key, granting him immunity from being nominated, however he could no longer compete in HOH or POV as a result, however this later was revealed to be a rotating golden key and Billy partnered up with Chris, giving the key to Drew as they no longer had a partner, making them immune. *Note 4: This eviction was revealed to be a fake eviction, and Bernel and Josh were sent to a Secret Suite with HOS9 winner Jacob. *Note 5: The duo twist was altered, while the duos still existed, they now competed, voted, and got evicted as individuals, the HoH would have their partner immune, and would have to nominate one duo for eviction, the veto could save an entire duo, forcing a new one to go up in their place, with one houseguest from that duo being evicted at the end of the week. *Note 6: As Chris was left partnerless after Billy was evicted, Drew became Chris' partner yet again and the Golden Key was removed from the game. *Note 7: After Eric's eviction, it was revealed that Jacob would be entering the game with challenge winner Bernel, who was fake evicted week 1 with his partner Josh. Following their re-entry into the game both Bernel and Jacob were granted immunity from nominations for the week. *Note 8: Amanda and Gabriel merged into a single houseguest and alternated weeks when they would compete, however they still got nominated together, got evicted together, and voted together. *Note 9: For merging into a single houseguest, Amanda and Gabriel were immune for the week. *Note 10: As a result of the week 4 Power of Veto competition, Dom became an automatic nominee for the week. *Note 11: As Dom was an autonominee for the week, there was no replacement nominee when he was saved. *Note 12: As a result of receiving the Cursed Apple, Amanda/Gabriel were automatically nominated for the week. They were later saved with the Power of Veto, and as they were autonominees, there was no replacement nomination. *Note 13: Christine used her Fairy Tale bribe that she won during the veto competition during week 4 to manipulate Amanda/Gabriel's vote. *Note 14: During the finale, the jurors voted on who, between Colin and Drew, they wanted to win rather than evict. *Note 15: As a result of Kiersten leaving the jury, her jury vote was replaced by a public jury vote, with the winner of the poll getting the Tumblr jury vote.